lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Milisent Scott
' Milisent Scott' is the daughter of John, and Meghan Jones making her a member of the medium sized House Jones. Milisent Scott has one sibling in the form of Thomas Jones of whome is the current Patriarch of House Jones after the death of their father John Jones during the Battle of Berne of which her uncle was also killed during. At the age of 14 she was married to the noble prince Marvin Scott making her a member of House Scott, through Marvin's father, and House Tyrel through Marvin's mother. She has one young daughter and it is in her young daughter Mary Scott that she pushes all the effort that she feels her mother never gave her as a child. Milisent Scott was born to John and Meghan Soctt and this family was something very strange as her father was a loving man but was also completely dominated by her overbearing mother who was obsessed with wealth, and power. This kind of behavior did not bode well for the parenting that she could expect and thus she wasn't suprised when she along with her brother spent most of their youth raised by servents as opposed to their mother who couldn't be bothered to raise them, or their father who was kept constantly busy trying to appease their mother. When Milisent was fourteen her mother married her off to Marvin Scott of House Scott after having a five minute conversation and having forgotten that she had a daughter she was shocked that Lydia and James Scott were willing to accept her daughter for a wife. The two have one daughter together, and are suprisingly happy for two people thrust into this kind of lifestyle, and forced to grow together while their home was destroyed in the Fall of Tree Hill. History Early History Milisent Scott was born to John and Meghan Soctt and this family was something very strange as her father was a loving man but was also completely dominated by her overbearing mother who was obsessed with wealth, and power. This kind of behavior did not bode well for the parenting that she could expect and thus she wasn't suprised when she along with her brother spent most of their youth raised by servents as opposed to their mother who couldn't be bothered to raise them, or their father who was kept constantly busy trying to appease their mother. Marriage When Milisent was fourteen her mother married her off to Marvin Scott of House Scott after having a five minute conversation and having forgotten that she had a daughter she was shocked that Lydia and James Scott were willing to accept her daughter for a wife. Fall of Tree Hill Main Article : First Battle of Tree Hill Liberation Family Members Relationships Marvin Scott See Also : Marvin Scott Originally, Millicent was unsure of her marriage to Marvin due to his sleeping with his servent, but determined, Marvin soon got her to change her mind. They went from strength to strength as a couple and Millicent eventually revealed she was a virgin. Not pressurising her, Marvin allowed her space and told her she did not have to sleep with him until she was ready. After Millie became jealous of Marvin and Gigi she slept with a random man at a tavern and lost her virginity to him, devestating Marvin. After breaking up Millie moved to Forks but Mouth eventually found her and the reunited. Category:House Scott Category:House Tyrell Category:Vandal Category:People Category:House Jones Category:Human